Frozen One-shots
by DashingHeights
Summary: M just in case.. Just a collection of my random (Kristanna & Company) one-shots. Some will be crossovers, others just regular Frozen, but most are AU's. "The point of fics set in alternate universes are to show that no matter what setting or circumstance, these two people will always find each other. I will find you. Every me loves every you."


_Modern AU where Kristoff is a barista in a café that Anna loves to get her coffee from. :3 My friend works for Starbucks and loves his job, and this was kinda inspired by him. Enjoy~_

**Rating**: T for moderate language

_**Note:** Hiccup (HTTYD) is featured because I like the idea of him and Kristoff being friends_.

* * *

><p>It had to be snowing. Just a few minutes before, it was only raining, but now the flakes were large and wet. Anna rocked back and forth on the sidewalk curb outside her favourite café, little arms and shoulders trembling with her teeth. She was already heart broken and soaked, couldn't she get a break?<p>

About an hour ago, she'd caught her fiancé with a blonde tramp, complete with fake breasts and iher/i office desk. So what if it was suppose to be her day off? She had brought lunch for her boss and sister, Elsa Arendelle. The slut was immediately fired for misuse of company property (at least, that was what Elsa filed it under) and Anna was graciously excused for the afternoon.

She did nothing but wander around the city all day until finally, at around eight o'clock, she wound up here. There was nobody inside but two baristas, and she'd decided not to interrupt their quiet night, even if _he_ had already seen her.

He being her favourite person for the past couple of weeks. She didn't know his name or anything else about him, but it made her day to see that mop of yellow hair and big nose every morning she bought her coffee. It was because he was kind. All the regular customers, of which there were about three, were treated very special by him. He remembered their usuals and had them ready before they even got to the counter, mostly because he knew they all had office jobs and needed to be speedy so they weren't late.

He was always happy to do it, too, and never once complained when one would say, "actually, I think I'll try something new today." Thinking of him, Anna understood why she'd ended up here after her cruel break up: she needed the kindness and the care of the person she was staring at.

_Wait, what?_ She blinked to bring herself back from her wandering thoughts. Yeah, she _was_ staring at him, up at his furrowed brow and moving lips, though she didn't catch what he said. "What?"

"I said, are you alright? You're sitting in a pile of wet snow," he pursed his lips and she glanced down at her feet, which she couldn't see anymore. "Oh, I'm-," her voice quivered and she stopped, pushing shakily to her feet and brushing the freezing snow off her jeans and copper hair. Then she tried again, "I'm f-fine.."

"You look cold," the man said, reaching to put his hand on her shoulder before yanking it back awkwardly, "Uh, why don't you come inside? I'll get you some coffee, on me." Disheveled, heart broken and shivering, Anna still couldn't help but smile at him. Her voice didn't shake this time as she mumbled, "Actually, peppermint hot chocolate sounds amazing right now."

As they entered the small café, Anna's escort waved to the barista behind the counter, "Hey, Hiccup, this lady's had a bad day. I'm going to give her some hot chocolate, okay? Out of my salary." Hiccup shrugged, "That's okay by me, Kristoff, not like we're getting anybody else in here today." They both turned to Anna's giggle, "Christopher wouldn't fit on the birth certificate, huh?"

The two men were speechless, glancing at each other before Kristoff answered, "Are you laughing at my name and_ not_ his?"

"That's a first," Hiccup chuckled, disappearing into the back of the store. Kristoff followed him shortly after, shaking his head but smiling, and Anna watched him with curiosity. She sat in a booth by the window, tapping her fingers on the desk. Now alone with her memory, the tears came again as she remembered the noises and horrible position she'd found her ex in. He hadn't even seemed sorry, not bothering to pull out when he noticed her standing there. She'd fled as quickly as possible and contacted Elsa by phone to inform her that they wouldn't be finishing lunch.

When Kristoff returned, her face was in her hands and her petite frame was wracked by violent sobs. He sat hurriedly down across from her, pulling her hands gently away from her face and shushing her with soft whispers of "it'll be okay" and "don't cry, you're safe here." Anna stared at him again before she noticed her hot chocolate and a small piece of cheesecake on the table in front of her.

"You don't even know why I'm crying," she mumbled, but she smiled again in spite of herself. He was so nice. She'd noticed it was ionly/i to the regulars, too. Everyone else got the cold shoulder. She did, the first time she came in here, and she'd wondered why he was so grumpy. "Thank you. Kristoff, right?" He nodded and held out his hand, "Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Anna Arendelle," she managed through a sniffle as she shook his hand. She took up a napkin to dab at her eyes, gazing out the decalled window and sipping quietly on her drink. It wasn't burning, to her surprise, but it was still pleasantly warm. She hummed as it thawed her insides. "Are you going to be okay?" she heard Kristoff ask. Her eyes met his brown ones, the colour of chocolate, and she so loved chocolate. His cheeks pinked when her eyelashes batted, "As long as you're here, I think so."

Feet shuffled nervously under the table and Kristoff nodded, avoiding her blue orbs that seemed to draw him to her. "That's good," he coughed, "Do you need a ride home?"

"If it's okay with you," Anna murmured, "I'd like not be alone for tonight. I'll stay here awhile longer." He nodded to her and she scooted over, patting the cushion beside her. After a moment, he sighed and moved to sit there, keeping at what he felt was a safe distance. Anna didn't seem to notice his comfort cushion of air, leaning her head on his shoulder but not touching him otherwise. "I like you," she mumbled, "You're kind. Despite that burly first impression."

Kristoff sunk down a bit so her head could lay comfortably flat, chuckling, "Yeah, sorry. I'm not too fond of the general public." Then he felt soft lips on his jaw, her head nuzzle his shoulder, and his heart jump to choke him. He coughed embarrassedly, "I'm guessing you're feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Kristoff," her voice was drowsy and she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist, shifting to rest her head in the crook of the big man's neck. Her hot chocolate was forgotten, but his calming words weren't. "You're safe here," he'd said, and she felt it.


End file.
